


Letters

by sunnymatsu



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drabble, Love Letters, M/M, Male!Robin - Freeform, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymatsu/pseuds/sunnymatsu
Summary: Chrom gets love letters every day, but he never takes notice of them...--I wrote this at 1am so sorry it's short and probably a mess lol but I needed to do something for my boys





	Letters

"Sire, here are your messages for the day."  
"Mm. Thank you."  
Chrom did his best to reply to all letters he received, but the daily onslaught of contacts made it difficult- not to mention all the love letters. How was he meant to respond to confessions from so many people at once- people he didn't even know, for that matter? He sighs, picking up the first of today's pile. He would ask for someone else to sift through the letters and sort out anything important, but that felt... wrong, in a way. Plus he didn't want to expose all these admirers- for their sake and for his own.   
He opens the letter idly, flipping it over too see the author- "Secret Admirer", hm. Such a common contact these days he might as well write a reply dedicated to "Ms. Admirer". Yet this one seemed unique... almost familiar. He shrugs it off, skimming the inside contents- a poem, that's unique- and is about to toss it to the side when he senses a presence behind him.   
"I could swear today's is twice as big as yesterday's! Need any help?"  
"Robin! You're a godsend, just-" Chrom pauses. He doesn't really want Robin to see all the love letters... it was kind of embarrassing, to say the least. But Robin was as swift as he was clever, and he snatches the letter from Chrom's hand.   
"Secret Admirer... ooh, this is a good one! Did you even read this?"  
"Er, not really..."   
"C'mon! I can tell this person worked pretty hard on it."  
Chrom takes the letter as it's offered to him, and reads it over again. It's... mediocre. He's not sure what's got Robin so interested in it. Well, whatever. He lays it down beside him and moves to read the next- it was going to be a long day, especially if they spent this much time on each letter.   
As the two searched for a letter with any importance, they made idle chatter.   
"Y'know, you really should pay a bit more attention to those love letters. At least give them a read!"  
"Why is it so important, Robin? Not to dismiss your opinion, but I don't quite see where you're coming from here."  
"Ah, well... I guess I just relate to the authors of those. I wrote a love letter recently, actually!"  
"Ah, did you now..." Chrom doesn't quite know why he's so disappointed to hear this. "Perhaps I would care more for these letters if I didn't already have someone of interest..."  
Robin knows EXACTLY why he's so disappointed to hear this.   
"But I'll take your advice, Robin. I'll read these more thoroughly. Perhaps I'll even write one, myself..."  
\--  
The next morning, Chrom seems anxious- shaking his leg slightly and glancing to the door every few moments. Robin notices this, thinking it's odd- is Chrom expecting someone?   
Sure enough, during breakfast a messenger arrives- for Robin, surprisingly. They come bearing a single letter, supposedly "urgent", and- sure enough, as Robin has already begun to suspect, it's labeled as from a "Secret Admirer".  
Glancing up, he catches Chrom turning his away quickly, very clearly trying to pretend he wasn't just staring.   
Robin humors him for a moment, and opens the letter, playing dumb. Enclosed is a short poem- a sloppy haiku, the paper below it rough and crinkled- it was obvious just from looking that this poem had undergone a LOT of revisions. Yet the end result was cheesy as could be, dissolving any doubt in Robin's mind of the letter's author.   
"Chrom, you really need to work on your writing skills."


End file.
